poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rescue Cherubimon
Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon saw a Digimon surrounded by the Unversed Kotemon: Run! The Digimon running, and Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon is fighting them and they defeated them UlforceVeedramon: Caturamon. Where are you? He saw him UlforceVeedramon; There you are. Haven't I warned you not to run off? I think we owe you a thank you. We have done our best to keep an eye on him... Since he was worried about his partner. Kotemon: Oh. I see, you're were looking for you're own. Sir, we're looking for our friend. They are Digimon who has a Symbol like Kumamon. Have you seen them? UlforceVeedramon: I think they went over there. Kumamon: Thanks. UlforceVeedramon: No, thank you for keeping Caturamon out of harm's way. And... Let me say, I have a feeling we are destined to cross paths again. They left Bearmon: Come, let's go. They went off Meanwhile Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon are walking Shahra: (Sigh) Another Digital. The seventh, Eighth and Ninth. That book is almost more trouble than it's worth... Kazemon: Um... Shahra: Don't say it. The book you need to awaken the post within you is just inside my house. Read to your heart's content, my friends. She went back to her house Beetlemon: We are seventh, eighth and ninth. Agunimon, Lobomon, Loweemon, Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon were here? Meanwhile Lobomon and his friends are at the underground Lobomon: Cherubimon is the only one, we can still count on. ????: You must be Lobomon, Loweemon and Agunimon? They saw Ice Devimon Ice Devimon: It's that Cherubimon- he won't stop asking for you. I came all the way out here to get you just so he'd claims you. Agunimon: What are you saying? Ice Devimon: Hmph! Do I have to Spell it out for you? Don't you know his name. Was it? You know, my prisoner. Loweemon: I think that you're not a very good liar. Cherubimon could never be caught by the like you. Ice Devimon: Not really! I've got that digimon at my mercy, see for yourself. I'm holding him underneath the outer Garden. You better be here, or else I'll lost my patience. Bye. He left Agunimon: There is no way is true. But we have to know. They went to the Underneath the Outer Garden and saw the Cherubimon chained up All: Cherubimon! Then Ice Devimon appeared Ice Devimon: That Digimon knows how to take Punishment. Just like I know how to deal it out. Loweemon: Alright! What are you after for? Ice Devimon: That one you have, the power of Warrior, isn't it? Yeah, it seems like those days every Digimon's got one of those... Even him there. When I capture him he told me all about it, what a salon like that can do. Why didn't I have one of those, just like Braig who told me. Loweemon: Well, you find they're strange about their owners. Ice Devimon: Well, if I heard him that rights to the what they called Digimon Warriors material. So if I defeated you, that makes me the real sword slaying, if you catch my drift. Not the most polite way to go about it... But what can you do? They're gonna fight Ice Devimon: Whoa, there! One more step and the Digimon go bye-bye. You think I'm gonna fight fair? Not really! That sword's too powerful for is to go mano a mano. He's fighting them and then they hurt Ice Devimon: Well. For a Digimon Warrior-, you're not very- let me just say- good? He get up Cherubimon What are you doing, Warriors? Fight! Agunimon: But you will- Cherubimon: Don't worry, about me! You have to fight! You can't this hedgehog win. Think of your master, Seraphimon and Ophanimon- the shame he and your friends would be forced to bear! Use your powers. They're gonna fight him Ice Devimon: So, much for your temper. They are fighting him and then they Unleashed darkness inside him and they defeated Ice Devimon and set Cherubimon free Lobomon: That power... Cherubimon: Good job, Warriors. You have taken another step forward Loweemon: But ideas consumed by anger and hatred. That's the power of darkness. Lobomon: I don't get it. I am the Warrior of light why would I have that kind of power? Cherubimon: Darkness that you channeled. Agunimon: I can't believe it. We succumbed to it. Just like we stole Miya's heart of light. We will never go back home. We are nothing to them. Cherubimon: Well. Maybe you be my Warrior. Your master, Ophanimon and Seraphimon, you see, is so afraid of darkness, that they too, has succumbed- not to darkness, but to light. It shines so bright, be forgets that light begets darkness. All: (Gasp) Cherubimon: You're Friends, their lights shine too bright. It's only natural that they cast shadows on your heart. Seraphimon, Ophanimon... They are so scared from the Darkness! Light and Darkness, they are a balance- one that must always be maintained. Warriors... You are the one who shows the true Mark of Digimon, but they refuses to see it. And I know why. It's because they have a fear in you. Join me. You and I can do the world's much greater good, be wielding light and darkness in equal shares. Agunimon: I don't know... ???: Look at many World's. Seek out the darkness that upsets the balance. Find Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon's Dark Counterparts. And end him, once and for all... Warriors. All: (Gasp) Yes. He left and they going to leave Raident Garden All: Antauri! They saw Kumamon, Kotemon and Bearmon running to them Kotemon: Take us with you? Agunimon: No. We can't. Bearmon: Huh? Why? Agunimon: You see- When we really need you, Boys. I know you'll be there. Kotemon; Just make sure you find the light. And you're our friends. Loweemon: Of course. We are. They're fully Armor and left Raident Garden Agunimon: (Voice) When we really need you, boys. I know you'll be there. Kumamon: Guys, we have to find Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon. Kotemon: Okay, let's go! They went off to find them